This invention relates to ostomy drainage receptacles and, more particularly, to an ostomy appliance having a mounting member secured to the periostomal skin surfaces of an ostomate to which an ostomy pouch is releasably attached. Ostomy appliances are either unitized assemblies which are attached to the body and removed for emptying or disposal, or are two-piece units which include a mounting member which is secured to the body by a mounting member such as a belt and/or adhesive and an ostomy pouch releasably attached to the mounting member. The latter arrangements provide convenience, economy, and comfort, since (a) it is relatively easy to replace merely the bag portion of the assembly, (b) a supply of bags may be purchased at a lesser cost, and (c) replacement of the bag portion of the assembly does not involve repeated peeling of the mounting adhesive from the skin. It should be appreciated that such repeated adhesive peelings may tend to ulcerate the skin surrounding the stoma.
Although the advantages of two-piece appliance assemblies have been recognized by the prior art, one problem associated with the practices of the prior art is the manner in which the bag or pouch is detachably secured to the mounting member. Some prior art assemblies, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,731, provide a mechanical tongue-and-groove type interlock between the bag and the mounting member. Although this arrangement securely retains the bag on the mounting member, the force required to unlock the assembly may tend to peel the mounting member from the skin. More significant, however, is the fact that the interlock tends to retain contaminants and is difficult to clean. Furthermore, the assembly is comparatively thick and does not provide a low profile, particularly in those arrangements wherein the mounting member provides a flat surface to the periostomal skin area.
In another prior art ostomy assembly, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,244, the assembly is in two parts, and these are releasably attached by an adhesive. This assembly provides the benefit of fewer changes of the skin-attaching portion, but the bag is not reusable, and the adhesive on each bag portion is not reusable. This patent relies at least partially upon rapid biodegradability of the bag in addressing the problem of soiled bags.